


Break Your Heart

by NovaCaelum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: Oikawa has liked Iwaizumi for years, he's finally decided to leave it all in the past without Iwaizumi knowing about it.





	Break Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics are from "Break Your Heart" By Taio Cruz.
> 
> I don't know why I wrote IwaOi to that song, but here it is anyway.  
> Also my first time writing this pairing /)-(\
> 
> Rating for some strong language.

_Now listen to me baby,_  
_Before I love and leave you._  
_They call me heart breaker,_  
_I don't wanna deceive you._

"Thank you so much!" Oikawa's face lit up with a smile, he didn't even feel a familiar glare at his back; Iwaizumi was watching again, how Oikawa was such a playboy, without any remorse for the girls that were left in the dust. Still, more would fawn over Oikawa and usually be left with a broken heart, while Oikawa would just continue as if nothing had happened.

_If you fall for me,_  
_I'm not easy to please,_  
_I might tear you apart._  
_Told you from the start,_  
_Baby from the start._  
_I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart._

"Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi threw his pen at Oikawa's head, the boy groaned and turned to his friend, "We're going to be late for practice!"

_There's no point trying to hide it,_  
_No point trying to evade it._  
_I know I got a problem,_  
_Problem with misbehaving._

"Sorry ladies! Please save your gifts for later, I promise to accept them and give pictures!" His smile was back in a second, he gave a wave and joined Iwaizumi, picking up the ball on his way; as they headed to the gym, he tossed the ball from one hand to the other, not paying attention to the set of eyes that rested on him.

"Why do you always do this?"

The question surprised Oikawa and he looked to his friend, "Iwa-Chan! Are you jealous?" Iwaizumi glared harshly at Oikawa, getting a rather awkward laugh in return, "Sorry, sorry. Well, it's not like I asked for girls to throw themselves at me, actually..." Oikawa stopped, biting his bottom lip; he could feel Iwaizumi's gaze this time and he suddenly wanted to run away, "There's someone I like." He left it at that and went on ahead, practically sprinting into the gym.

_And I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold._  
_Like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone._  
_If you fall for me I'm only gonna tear you apart,_  
_Told ya from the start._  
_I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart._

Iwaizumi was left staring in the direction that Oikawa fled. Out of all those girls that constantly tried to get his attention, begged for dates, some who Oikawa had actually took for lunch to make them happy, but _Oikawa liked someone?_ Iwaizumi couldn't figure out who it could be, he did remember once, about half-way through their first year when Iwaizumi asked Oikawa about all the girls, he had shrugged and muttered, _"I can't have who I like. The attention is okay, but, I don't like them. I feel sorry, they like someone they can't have, same as me."_ How had that brat managed to crawl his way into Iwaizumi's head to the point that now he was curious about who Oikawa wanted to be with?

He grumbled softly and quickly made his way to the gym. Practice went along as normal, Iwaizumi managed to make it through practice without any incident, Oikawa seemed to be a lot calmer than usual and he had to wonder if there was something wrong with his friend; Iwaizumi at least wasn't surprised by the fact that Oikawa stayed behind when practice had finished, "Hey, don't wear yourself out. Go home soon."

Oikawa spun the volleyball in his hands, "Worried about me, Iwa-Chan?" He spiked a serve then grabbed another ball out of the basket, "Just a few more."

"Fine, but I'm not waiting for you." Iwaizumi left the gym and started heading home, usually Oikawa would walk with him; it felt strange to be by himself and he ended up stopping at the school gates, tapping his foot. He wasn't worried about Oikawa, he just wanted to make sure that he wasn't pushing himself, Iwaizumi knew what Oikawa was like. They had games coming up and they couldn't lose Oikawa from the team.

He was waiting about ten minutes, before he heard footsteps on the gravel; when Oikawa saw Iwaizumi, he grinned, "Iwa-Chan, you waited!"

"I just wanted to make sure you're not killing yourself," He began walking, aware of Oikawa following him. Iwaizumi had the urge to ask Oikawa about who he liked, but he didn't want to pry. The curiosity was eating him up and he wanted to ask, he didn't understand why this was bothering him so much, "So, which girl do you like?"

Oikawa rose a brow, now he definitely wanted to run but he wasn't close enough to home to just bail on Iwaizumi. How was he supposed to tell the truth? He didn't even want to admit that it wasn't a girl he liked, instead he put on a smile, "Why are you so interested, Iwa-Chan? Jealous again?"

"No." His response was blunt and Oikawa's smile almost wavered but he managed to hold himself; he figured it was what he deserved for letting girls drool over him all the time. Maybe it was his karma, after all, he never felt like he was worth anything from Iwaizumi. He'd realised his attraction when they both started at Aobajōsai, but he and Iwaizumi had always been close, since they were kids and they shared everything; except this, Oikawa couldn't bring himself to say the truth out loud. He didn't want to ruin their friendship...

Yeah, his silence was better than losing Iwaizumi; he knew a lot of people thought Iwaizumi was a jerk, but Oikawa knew better, the fact that Iwaizumi had waited for him to finish practicing proved as much. He was a loyal friend and Oikawa never took that for granted. Iwaizumi would study with him, they would hang out on days off and that's how Oikawa had realised the extent of his feelings towards Iwaizumi; the familiarity of his surroundings made him stop, Iwaizumi would be saying goodbye for the night, "See you tomorrow, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa flashed Iwaizumi a smile, he knew Iwaizumi would be able to tell it was fake, he always could. The urge to be some-what honest rose in him, and the words left his mouth before he could stop them, "I don't like girls." He fled before Iwaizumi could respond, Iwaizumi was left utterly blown away by Oikawa's words, he began walking to his own house, just the next street over, Oikawa's words ringing in his head. Why not say something sooner? Oikawa could always be honest with him, was he really that embarrassed? Iwaizumi would have never guessed, he needed to spring the question upon Oikawa the next day at school.

* * *

Iwaizumi was sure that Oikawa was avoiding him; he'd saw him in class but then mysteriously vanished, he didn't even spot him at lunch and Oikawa always insisted on sitting with him, "What's up with Oikawa?" So even Kyōtani had noticed the absence of him, "Iwaizumi?"

"Don't know, he told me he liked someone yesterday on the way home and now he's avoiding me. I think he's forgot that I don't give a fuck about his personal life."

Kyōtani rose a brow; _ah_ , so it was about that, he eyed Iwaizumi while he ate. He did have a fault then, he was dense, even Kyōtani had noticed the way Oikawa acted around Iwaizumi, it was obvious that he liked him, "You should talk to him. It's annoying." He went back to his own food and Iwaizumi was left a little stunned; he did miss Oikawa though, it was too quiet without him messing around, he always tried to share his bento-box with Iwaizumi, no matter how many times he'd refused. Iwaizumi needed to catch him, even if he tried to escape again.

When the end of the school day rolled around, Iwaizumi watched for Oikawa and when he saw him, he quickly swooped him under his arm, "What the hell? Iwa-Chan!"

"What's wrong with you? You've been avoiding me all day, I don't care who you like, you're my friend. You should know that. Stop being dumb."

Oikawa struggled away from Iwaizumi's grip, stepping in to walk beside him, "Sorry. You always see me as this big flirt, pulling girls along, but I always make sure they know I don't feel the same. The same way that I know the guy I like will never feel the same for me, but it's okay, I accepted it ages ago."

"But why should you? Have you said anything to him? You sound certain."

"I know him well enough to know he likes girls. Don't worry about me Iwa-Chan! We'll be leaving for university soon, I'll move on," For some reason, those words prickled Iwaizumi, he didn't like the thought of Oikawa leaving him and moving on--That made it sound like Oikawa liked him, they were only friends though. Why did Iwaizumi feel like he was being dumped? He was being stupid, Oikawa seemed happy, despite knowing that whoever he liked, didn't like him, "Iwa-Chan, we should have a movie night, before we leave. Pretend we're kids again."

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, they were already nearly home, the walk had gone too quick for Iwaizumi's liking, he stopped, causing Oikawa to pause and look at him, "I know we're going to different universities, but we can still spend time together," He had the sudden urge to grab Oikawa and kiss him, he couldn't figure out why, but it felt right, "Besides, I'll miss you being an annoying pain in my side. Who else is going to irritate me?"

"Iwa-Chan!" Oikawa hugged him tightly and Iwaizumi held tight to him, "You do need me."

They separated a little, Oikawa was grinning, like he'd just broken down something in Iwaizumi; Iwaizumi bit his lip, watching the way Oikawa's face lit up only made him want to press their lips together even harder than he'd planned-- _Planned to_. Had he really been thinking about it so much, he wanted to lie to Oikawa again, but the words hung in his mouth, _'Don't be stupid.'_ Iwaizumi could hear himself saying it, but instead, the words that left his lips were so different, "I do. You should know that by now." Where had they come from? Somewhere deep and precious, it made Iwaizumi's heart race and despite having heard that Oikawa liked someone, he couldn't stop himself. He leaned down and kissed him, holding tightly onto his shoulders, he didn't want Oikawa to ruin this by running away, even if that movement was unfair.

Oikawa's eyes widened, he didn't know what had brought this on so suddenly, but it was nice; Iwaizumi's lips were softer than he ever could have imagined, he held Iwaizumi's face and returned the kiss, his eyes sliding shut as he enjoyed the way their lips moulded together. _Perfect_ , it was so much more too and Oikawa already wanted to this every day for the rest of his life; it broke too soon for his liking and he stood there, pouting, "Iwa-Chan! You steal my first kiss and then leave me hanging. That's unfair."

"You-You!" Iwaizumi was red in the face, and Oikawa couldn't help but smile, "You kissed me too!"

"Well, of course! I like you, I thought you knew. KyoKen didn't say? I was sure he wouldn't keep his mouth shut when he figured out that I liked you."

Iwaizumi shook his head, Kyōtani had given him an odd look at lunch, but Iwaizumi just assumed it was because Oikawa wasn't there, "You like me?" Oikawa nodded, his smile only growing, "I didn't know! How was I supposed to? You never said anything--"

"You just kissed me!"

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me, I got so angry and confused when you said about moving on, even though I didn't know you were talking about me. It felt strange, like a pain, as if someone stabbed me and I just needed to kiss you, it was all I could think of."

Oikawa took Iwaizumi's hand, threading their fingers together, "I don't mind, you can kiss me whenever. I really like you, if you're unsure about how you feel, I can wait for you to figure it out, I don't mind," Iwaizumi nodded, they walked the rest of the way home together, hand-in-hand; Iwaizumi kept thinking about how much he wanted to kiss Oikawa again, he'd never been so full of one thing before. It was all Oikawa, he didn't want to kiss anyone else again, maybe that meant he liked him... _Yeah_ , that sounded so right in Iwaizumi's mind, he liked Oikawa, it would explain why he always got so annoyed when girls hung around Oikawa, he smiled when they reached the point where they always parted to head to their houses, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah," Their hands pulled away, slow and unwilling, "I like you too. I'm sure, it feels right, Tōru."

That made Oikawa's heart burst, it was always so nice hearing Iwaizumi say his name, he hadn't heard it in years, since he hurt his knee and Iwaizumi had been worried for him, "Good. Tomorrow, Hajime. You can take me on a date," Oikawa laughed when Iwaizumi hit him in the arm; some things never changed, but he didn't mind, as long as he knew that Iwaizumi cared for him, it didn't matter. He closed their distance and they shared a quick kiss, "Goodnight." Iwaizumi smiled, so softly that it almost looked out of place but it made Oikawa smile too, they waved and parted; Iwaizumi definitely wasn't going to let Oikawa go running away, not without putting up a fight.


End file.
